


The Space Between The Past and The Future

by Teawindownooksandescapism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Haikyuu time skip spoilers, I cried writing this, I have so many feeling about Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizume Hajime, I'm such a whimp, could possibly be hurt/comfort, is this how you tag, just small ones, sappy mindless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teawindownooksandescapism/pseuds/Teawindownooksandescapism
Summary: Oikawa couldn't sleep. It was just past midnight and he was supposed to be on a plane to the other side of the world in a little less than fifteen hours and he wasn't packed and he couldn't sleep, and it was all just too much. So, he grabbed his house keys and sports bag and went to find some peace.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Space Between The Past and The Future

Oikawa couldn't sleep. It was just past midnight and he was supposed to be on a plane to the other side of the world in a little less than fifteen hours and he wasn't packed and he couldn't sleep, and it was all just too much. So, he grabbed his house keys and sports bag and went to find some peace.

He made it to the gym without really thinking about it, a byproduct of making the same trek everyday for three years, he guessed. Oikawa took a moment to look around and ensure that he was truly alone before pulling out his key, mostly because he'd returned the official gym key before graduation and had sworn all of the other third years to secrecy about this one. Turning the key in the lock, he pushed the door open and stepped inside, reaching for the light as he let the door swing shut behind him. The switch flipped and the gym was bathed in a warm, yellow light. Oikawa slipped out of his shoes and padded over to the bleachers.

Sitting down, Oikawa slid his gym bag off of his shoulder and let it fall onto the bench beside him as he unzipped it and pulled out his tennis shoes, trying not to think about how empty it looked without his uniform inside. Shaking the thought away, Oikawa slipped his shoes on and went to find the volleyball cart in the store room. 

Oikawa wheeled the cart to the far end of the court and picked a ball off the top of the stack, spinning it a few times in his hands and bouncing it just to hear the echo. From there, he let muscle memory take over: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 carefully measured steps and stop, place the ball in your left hand, toss, run, jump, and...a perfect serve that made contact right at the edge of the painted blue line.

“You trying to take me out, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi called, dodging as the ball bounced off of the just closing gym doors. 

“Ahh!” Oikawa yelled, nearly jumping out of his skin. “Stalker much, Iwa-chan?” He asked, regaining his composure.

“Like you're interesting enough to stalk.” Iwaizumi replied, stepping out of his shoes before stepping onto the court. “Why are you here? It's almost one in the morning.” He asked, slipping his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

“I'm actually waiting for my secret girlfriend, you're being a total cock block right now.” Oikawa smirked, tossing a ball at his friend's head, which he caught easily.

In response, Iwaizumi spiked the ball at Oikawa's head, forcing him to dodge without enough time to counter. “Somehow I actually believe you would bring a girl here on a date.” He laughed. “So, why are you actually here?” He asked, his voice taking on a new tone.

“Couldn't sleep.” Oikawa shrugged, picking up another ball and spiking it only to watch it go out of bounds.

“Thinking about tomorrow?” Iwaizumi asked, picking up a ball. “Set for me.” He commanded gently, tossing the ball in the air. 

Oikawa easily set the ball and watched as Iwa-chan took a bounding leap and spiked it across the court. 

“So, you wanna tell me why you're really here?”

“Why're you here?” Oikawa shot back, hoping to bide time for his own answer.

“I asked first, but if you must know, I figured you'd be going crazy thinking about tom-” Iwaizumi cleared his throat, “tomorrow and you weren't at your house, and you weren't at our old hideout, so the only other option was here.” He explained, hoping Oikawa didn't catch the emotion in his voice.

“Aww, Iwa-chan, are you gonna miss me?” Oikawa asked, his voice dripping with sap.

“Shut the hell up, Flattykawa, of course I'm gonna miss you when you move to the other side of the world.” Iwaizumi shot back, cheeks red and not looking Oikawa in the eye. Clearing his throat, the moment was over as quickly as it had begun, Iwaizumi walked around Oikawa and grabbed another ball. “I'll set for you.” He said, tossing Oikawa the ball and getting into position. 

Oikawa smiled and tossed the ball into the air and waited for it to come back to him. Iwaizumi set the ball back towards him, Oikawa jumped and swung, the ball smacking satisfyingly against his hand.

“Your turn.” Iwaizumi offered, sitting down and crossing his arms over his chest. “Talk.”

“I really couldn't sleep, but...” Oikawa took a breath and sank down into a squat. “I guess it's really starting to hit me that life is moving on, I'm-we're growing up.” Then, it was like a faucet had been turned on and he couldn't stop. “Maybe I'm only Miyagi good, maybe I've been lying to myself for the last fifteen years. I mean, if I were really any good I could have taken us to Nationals, right? What if-”

“Will you shut up already?” Iwaizumi groaned, stepping forward and poking Oikawa in the side, hard.

“Ow!” Oikawa complained as he lost his balance and fell back. 

“I got you to stop freaking out, didn't I?” Iwaizumi asked, looking satisfied.

“Yeah, whatever.” Oikawa rubbed at his side and smiled ruefully.

“You're such a dumbass sometimes.” 

“Words hurt, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa feigned hurt.

“You're so whiny, no wonder you can't get a girlfriend.” Iwaizumi smirked. “Now, why don't you tell me what's actually going on?”

“I just-What if I'm not good enough?”

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi started, he never called Oikawa by his actual name, just like Oikawa couldn't remember the last time he hadn't called him Iwa-chan. “You're gonna be great. You always were gonna be great, no matter what you did. You've worked harder for this than anybody I know. As for losing Nationals, that's not on you.”

Oikawa tried to interject before Iwaizumi interrupted. “And before you say it, I know it wasn't on me either. Sometimes people are just gonna be better than you, and that's just a fact of life. Another fact is that you're gonna be better than other people, too. So, quit psyching yourself out.” Iwaizumi huffed.

“Why do you always have to be so logical and pull me out of my slumps?” Oikawa demanded, punching Iwaizumi in the arm.

“Why do you always have to get into slumps I have to pull you out of, Flattykawa?” Iwaizumi laughed, returning the punch.

“You really think I'm gonna be okay?” Oikawa asked again.

“Do you really need me to answer that?” Iwaizumi cocked an eyebrow and looked at Oikawa.

“No, just wanted to see if I could get another compliment.” Oikawa snarked.

“You're such a dick sometimes.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Now, are we going home or are you gonna give me one last chance to whoop your ass?” Iwaizumi asked, standing up.

“You wish you could beat me.” Oikawa scoffed. “You're on!” 

Oikawa took a new ball and jogged to the far side of the court and got ready to serve.

“Oy, dumbass! Put on your stupid knee brace! Don't want to break San Juan's new setter before he even gets there.” Iwaizumi yelled.

“Alright, alright, mom.” Oikawa smirked, walking over to his gym bag to find his knee brace, and dodging the ball Iwaizumi pelted at his head in the process. 

They played and talked about the future and the past until both of them were out of breath and on the floor.

“Almost four, we should probably go.” Oikawa said, looking at the large clock on the wall. 

“We've been here all night? Damn.” Iwaizumi took a deep breath and sat up.

“Yeah, and I still haven't packed for San Juan.” Oikawa said sheepishly.

“Are you serious, dumbass? You've had a month!” Iwaizumi sputtered, staring wide eyed at Oikawa.

“No time like the present.” Oikawa shrugged, grimacing.

“You're so dumb!” Iwaizumi stood up. “Let's go get you packed to go halfway around the world, Shittykawa.” He huffed, putting out a hand to help Oikawa up.

Oikawa took Iwaizumi's hand and let himself be pulled up. Together, they put away all the balls and the cart and somehow they were both crying, which resulted in lots of insults and jokes until they were both laughing too hard to cry. Then, for the last time for a long time, Oikawa turned out the lights in the gym and locked the door.

In the end, even with Iwaizumi's help, Oikawa was still packing right up until his mom yelled up the stair that it was time to leave for the airport. 

They made it just in time for Oikawa to check his bags and get through security. Then came the goodbyes. This was the part Oikawa had tried not to think about. 

Oikawa hugged his mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek, trying not to cry. Then came his sister with a hug and ruffling his hair, then Takeru, who was crying so hard that Oikawa thought he might just call the whole thing off.

then came Iwa-chan. 

“You better take care of yourself, if I have to watch you sit on the bench for an entire season because you pushed yourself too far, I'll come all the way to San Juan and kick your ass.” Iwaizumi choked out, eyes rimmed red.

“You'd better take care of yourself at school. Don't do anything stupid to get kicked out. You know we're still going to the olympics together one day, right?” Oikawa bit his cheek. 

“Hell yeah we are. I'm gonna miss you, dumbass.” Iwaizumi said, pulling Oikawa into a rough hug, feeling himself start to cry.

“I'm gonna miss you so much, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa fisted a hand in Iwaizumi's shirt and for a fleeting moment wanted nothing more than to run out of the airport with his best friend.

“Tooru, sweetie, you'll miss your flight.” His mom gently prodded, bring Oikawa back to reality.

“She's right.” Iwaizumi nodded as he pulled himself out of Oikawa's grip. “Go.”

With that, Oikawa turned on his heel and walked toward the security gate.

He was just making it up to the attendant to show her his boarding pass when he heard a voice.

“Oi, Trashykawa!” Iwaizumi called.

Oikawa turned to see him pressed against the outside of the security gate.

“Don't psyche yourself out, Grand King!” Iwaizumi yelled.

Oikawa smiled and felt fresh tears run down his cheeks.

“Sir?” The desk attendant asked.

“Oh, sorry.” Oikawa apologized, wiping at his eyes and handing her his boarding pass. 

Oikawa quickly got through security and made it to his gate just in time for his section to be boarding. Once he was settled into his seat, Oikawa checked his phone one last time to see texts from his mom, sister, and some of his friends from school, all wishing him good luck and a safe flight and one from Iwaizumi that simply said 'Don't forget the facts of life.' 

Then, he was watching Japan, home, mom, his sister, Takeru, Iwaizumi, fade into the distance with the future staring him down. Oikawa sat back and enjoyed the view of the space between his past and his future.


End file.
